Swipp/List of Requested Items
This list It contains all the items actively being requested by Swipp (not including seasonal or limited trades) in the order in which they appear in a user's hoard. It is intended to help users find and sort their own Swipp inventory. The "x" to the right of each icon provides a link to the corresponding wiki page. (Information is current as of March 4, 2016http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=wiki&article=24) Food x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Food - order uncertain x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Materials x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Materials - order uncertain x x x x x$ x x x x x x x x x x x x Apparel (not in order) x x x x Familiars (not in order) x x x x x x x x Battle Items (not in order) x x x x Other x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x Other - order uncertain x x x x x x x x x x x x x Trades Trades that are included in this list (for updating reference only, please see Swipp page for trade details): Accent: Energy Trap, Accent: Mana Relic, Accent: Pauper Rainbow, Accent: Ponderous Powers, Accent: Rainbow Scales, Accent: Research Notes, Accent: Scroll of Pells, Accent: Seeing Spots, Accent: Wavespun Ivy, Accent: Widower, Aqua Birdskull Armband, Aqua Birdskull Headdress, Aqua Birdskull Legband, Aqua Birdskull Necklace, Aqua Birdskull Wingpiece, Autumn Sea Dragon, Autumnal Wreath, Barking Jester, Bellus Glamortail, Black Edged Claw, Black Lace Anklet, Black Lace Collar, Black Lace Headpiece, Black Lace Ribbons, Black Lace Tail Ornament, Black Lace Waist Frill, Black Lace Wristlet, Black Tulip Flowerfall, Black-wing Hummingbird, Bloodstone Beetle, Chocolate Ferret, Cinderkelp Loach, Cloudy Feathered Wings, Cloudy Tail Feathers, Colorburst Buttersnake, Crimson Arm Silks, Crimson Fillet, Crimson Leg Silks, Crimson Silk Sash, Crimson Silk Scarf, Crimson Silk Veil, Crimson Tail Bangle, Crimson Wing Silks, Crown of Bones, Cursed Talonclasp Pendant, Darksong Facemask, Darksong Haori, Diamond Talonclasp Pendant, Driftwood Baron, Emerald Green Satin Tunic, Empress Beetle, Gilded Decorative Chest, Glamortail Hopper, Glossy Duskrat, Gold Ore, Gold Satin Tunic, Harvest Floracat, Journeyman's Satchels, Maned Cobra, Mystic's Bark Mask, Perching Java Sparrow, Pink Wooly Antennae, Pink Wooly Coat, Pink Wooly Tail, Platinum Ore, Raven Sylvan Anklets, Raven Sylvan Bracelets, Raven Sylvan Dress, Raven Sylvan Filigree, Raven Sylvan Headpiece, Raven Sylvan Lattice, Raven Sylvan Twist, Raven Sylvan Wings, Rosy Peryton, Sakura Flowerfall, Seaweed Scavenger, Silver Ore, Skin: Amber-Trapped Fae, Skin: Angler, Skin: Birch Swirl, Skin: Blue Mineral, Skin: Depleted Dreams, Skin: Fairydust Cluster, Skin: Fertility Queen, Skin: Gilded Glass, Skin: Whispering Bones, Skin: Wishmaker, Snowsquall Floracat, Spined Cobra, Sunsong Facemask, Sunsong Haori, Swallowtail Buttersnake, Tan Bandana, Tendril Loach, Tricolor Yapper, Venomscale Bracers, Venomscale Chest Guard, Venomscale Greaves, Venomscale Helmet, Venomscale Shoulder Guards, Venomscale Tail Guard, Venomscale Wing Guard, Vista: Foxfire Grove, Vista: Fungi, Vista: Ribbons and Bows, Vista: Succulents, Vista: Swan Lake, Vista: Swap Stand, White and Gold Flair Scarf, Winter Wolf Cape, Wispwillow Peryton, Cherry Blossom Caterpillar, Maple Caterpillar References Category:Swipp Ingredient Category:Help